Everything Wrong With Ninjago Season One
by SafiraBluez
Summary: [First Fic Ever] Everyone never thought about sins on Ninjago Season One, so I did and then here we are! I don't own Ninjago, and even this idea, just this fic and my critiques! I don't hate Ninjago BTW. OKAY, I DON'T OWN A SINGLE THING EXCEPT THE FICS AND MY CRITIQUES! You got it.
1. Rise Of The Snakes - Part I sins

**Hello everybody! My name is Sapphire, new here, 9 years old, and this is my first fic ever!**

**I'm more into parodies or songfics, I just can't write a normal one right... like _right. _But I do have some OCs.**

**Well, that story it really wasn't my idea, two people did it before me: NinjaWriterMaster and LucyBrick123. They're really funny, I almost fell off my chair seeing it! Seriously. And then, I decided making one that no one could realize: The First's Seasons Sins! Well, I looked right at some episodes and I noticed that there are sooo many sins that I decided to count! So let's see... I think you got how it is.  
><strong>

**(PS: If you see "WC", my sister sometimes came to watch with me. WC is the short for "WhiteColor".)**

**(PSS: I'm just doing these by parts since I'm lazy to do all)**

* * *

><p>#Episode One: Rise of The Snakes - Part One<p>

* * *

><p>*The whole story of Ninjago is told on a painting*<p>

Me: Well, I know right this story and it's on painting... cool, no sin from the start. :D

WC: I never knew that they could paint.

* * *

><p>*Opening starts*<p>

Me: *singing* that's a great opening!

*opening ends faster*

Me: WHY IT CAN'T BE LONGER, AS THE ANIME ONES? +1

* * *

><p>*Sensei Wu is meditating in something with smoke*<p>

Kai: *outside* Fire Attack!

WC: Huge magical girl reference or something like that? Makes me think about Cure Dream's "Dream Attack". Sarcastic no? +1

* * *

><p>*Sensei opens the training door to see that no one is there*<p>

Me: Don't even think that teenagers or something like that would be training when they have a huge videogame console. +1

*Ninjas are really playing videogame and eating pizza*

Me: See? Told you! +1

WC: BTW, eating pizza and playing videogame is one more of the TMNT references here. Ya know, Cole is Leo, Kai is Raph, Jay is Mikey and Zane is Donnie! Easy! +1

* * *

><p>*Sensei Wu starts talking about Lord Garmadon returning*<p>

Me: Obvious Sensei Wu is obvious. +1

Zane: But Sensei Wu, since he's gone Ninjago is all on peace!

Me: OF COURSE, IF THE BAD GUY IS GONE! NONSENSE ZANE! AND YOU'RE THE INTELLIGENT! +1

Jay: Peace is boring! No one to save and nothing to do!

Me: So you prefer risking lives to have some fun? +1

Cole: We can train tomorrow.

WC: Here comes the "tomorrow" thingy. +1

*Sensei Wu really says about the tomorrow*

WC: I am a seer! (note the sarcasm) +1

Cole: So... I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow, but if that's how it is... *almost eats pizza*

Sensei Wu: *kicks pizza* NO PIZZA FOR YOU!

Me: FINALLY THE SENSEI GUYS ARE BEING RUDE WITH THEIR STUDENTS! -1

Kai: Rembember when we did a thingy called "Tornado of Creation"? I thought that was amazing!

Me: Yeah, because first- you was on it and second- you are saying that Sensei, the guy who even knew where you live forgot something that happened some days ago? +1

Sensei Wu: You all even didn't got closer to your potentials...

Me: Deal with it. +1

Cole: You wanna see secret powers? Look at it. *plugs back TV with his scythe*

Me: Seriously? +1

*they start playing videogame again*

Zane: Don't worry master, we will be ready when Lord Garmadon be back.

Nya: Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's back!

*They start bumping into each other to just get their weapons and go*

Me: Yeah right. +1

*Nya crosses her arms*

Me: Angry Nya is angry. +1

*Nya gives the nunckucks for Jay*

Jay: Uh... eh, thanks.. and...

Nya: GO!

Me: Worse time to think of trying to impress Nya, Jay. +1

* * *

><p>*Ninjas go downstairs*<p>

WC: They never thought on an elevator? Even on Monica's gang has a mountain with an elevator! C'mon, Sensei! +1

*Cole jumps on his dragons and scythe falls*

WC: Worse than me. +1

*Jay tries making a blackflip to jump on his dragon, which he hits it's head and falls*

Me: Epic fail. +1

*Kai gots on his dragon right*

Me: You gotta teach the others how to simply jump on them. +1

WC: I thought Zane was going to do this right. +1 by OOCness.

Nya: Can I help?

Kai: Sorry sister, but we're going to a dangerous place...

Me & WC: MACHIST! +1

Kai: ...this is a work for a ninja! *tries holding the thingy to guide the dragon* Uh... a little help?

Me: And THAT you let her help! +1

* * *

><p>*Ninjas are flying on their dragons*<p>

Cole: Like old times, right Rocky?

Me: It was just some weeks! +1

Kai: Do you all believe in what Sensei Wu said about our potentials?

Me: He's your Sensei, why wouldn't you all believe? +1

Jay: He probably has something in mind. We have these golden weapons and surely we're going to use, what should them do?

Me: These are _elemental _weapons, what do you think that they do? +1

Zane: *something that I can't understand...*

Me: What. the. **** you just said? +1

Cole: Hey everyone, someone is excited to combat Lord Garmadon?

Me: Yeah, someone is excited to _almost die_? +1

Cole: I wanted to try some new Spinjitzu attacks and this is the perfect opportunity!

Me: So why didn't you all trained? You could do that! +1

* * *

><p>*They arrive at Jamanakai Village*<p>

Kai: Whoo! Got first!

Jay: No, it was me!

Me: No one wants to know. +1

Cole: My feets touched the floor before yours.

Zane: You all are wrong, surely it was me!

WC: Guess what? It was fuc****** me! #Sarcasm +1

*Everyone in the village runs as a shadow can be seen*

Me: Lord Garmadon would probably do a better entrance, and with an armor! +1

*strange laugh everywhere*

Me: Even I can notice that it's a little kid doing a false laugh. How can the villagers can be scared of that? +1

*shadow starts getting smaller until it reveals a little kid with a strange hoddie*

Me: Told you so. +1

Lloyd: It's me, Lloyd Garmedon!

Me: No nevermind. +1

Lloyd: I want all of your candy now!

Me: *eats candy* you scare all a village when a candy is just 50 cents or something like that? +1

Jay: Lloyd Garmadon? I thought that we're going to combat Lord Garmadon!

Me: Blame Nya for that. +1

Cole: It's his son!

Me: ... no comments. +1

*Ninjas go to Lloyd just like badboys*

Me: Ya should learn that with them. +1

*Lloyd realease the old snake trick*

Me: Lame. +1

Lloyd: Wait a sec, I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!

Me: Duh. +1

*The ninjas start talking about the Serpentine, which Kai just don't believe*

Me: You're gonna regret that. +1

*The ninjas all grab Lloyd*

Cole: Don't worry we'll take care of this, there's nothing to see there!

Me: Just you all taking a little kid by force. +1

Lloyd: I'm gonna count to three!

Me: Only my mom can scare me with this.

WC: And mine! +1

*They put Lloyd on a banner of a baby shop*

Me: That... was... -1

*Ninjas laugh*

Me: You all are acting like bullies. +1

*Zane buys candy for them all*

Me: And you even torture him! +1

Cole: Next time, pay for your candies!

Me: Learn it! -1

*Ninjas find something about the green Ninja*

Me: Guess who? +1

* * *

><p>*Lloyd find the Hypnobrai Tomb*<p>

Me: As Kai said, just an idiot could do that. +1

*He falls*

Me: Caution where ya step! +1

*The Hypnobrai general gets there*

WC: If I was him, I would be running. +1

*The General tries controlling Lloyd*

General: I control you...

*He stares at his own reflection*

Lloyd: *looks at the General* No... _I _control _you_.

Me: That General is dumb. +1

General: How we can serve you, master...?

Lloyd: We?

Me: It's a tribe, you jerk! +1_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Total of Sins : 52 (AND IT'S JUST A FIRST PART!)<p>

Dude, I'm really sure that Kai will regret that.

Don't own: Ninjago, TMNT, Yes! Pretty Cure 5! and everything else. Just me. I also don't own my sister (wait... can you own a person?)

THE IDEA WASN'T MINE. I JUST WANTED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

~Sapphire


	2. Rise Of The Snakes - Part II sins

**More stuff to go! This time I'll be not blocking the cursing!**

* * *

><p>Episode one: Rise of The Snakes - Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Jay: So we all agree, the prophecy says that one of us will become the green ninja, and the problem will not end until it's decided.<p>

Zane: What about a tournament? The last ninja standing is the best!

Me: No wonder Zane. +1 And which kind of tournament? Hungers Games? +1

Kai: And will be declared the green ninja!

Me: Or not. +1

*they open the door to see Nya training, all surprised*

Me: Problem? +1

*Nya do all the thing right, until a axe hit her head*

Me: Everyone, I present you Samurai X, the epiciest fail ever. +1

Nya: I heard on that happened on the village, it was a false alarm?

Me: Uh Nya, if you heard, so why did you asked? +1

*Cole throws a helmet which hits Jay's head*

Me: Cole is a dick for Jay. +1

Cole: It's time to see what these beauties can do!

Me: Reminding- they're _elemental _weapons. +1

Cole: Ninja-go!

*Cole gets hit by Jay and Kai*

Me: These guys are a dick for Cole. +1

*Jay does many strange moviments with his nunckuks*

Me: Trying to imitate Mikey? +1

*Jay spins his nunckuks like a crazy guy, until he damages himself*

Me: Double epic fail. +1

*Kai walks on the walls*

Me: Too much spiderman. +1

*Kai hits Jay with a ball of fire, defeating him*

Me: You wanna kill Jay, right? +1

Kai: Next- Cole vs. Zane

Me: You don't need to remind us, we're seeing them. +1

And also, if you and Jay already fought, which battle you thought that was going to be? +1

*Jay is sad*

Me: Sad Jay is Sad. +1

*After yelling Ninjago, Kai runs*

Me: Cole should learn with him. +1

*Cole cuts the training thing*

Me: Cole is a dick to the training stand. +1

*Cole stops the shuriken, but his feet starts becoming ice*

Me: Stupid. +1

Jay: By the title of best ninja blah blah blah ninjago.

Me: On the mood. +1

*Kai suddenly loses control of the sword*

Kai: It's... so... hot!

Me: No fire is cold. +1

And you got the greatest sword control ever, right? +1

*Cole tries stopping the fire with his scythe*

Me: Useless. +1

*Sensei Wu passes through fire*

Me: Ooooh magic. That means Kai, who has the fire element can't pass, but you freaking easily can? +1

*Jay's butt is on fire*

Me: *singing* This butt is on fire! +1

Sensei Wu: What you all were thinking?

Me: Becoming the green ninja. +1

Jay: We wanted to know who was the green ninja...

*Zane slaps Jay's back*

Me: Zane is a dick to Jay. +1

Stupid Jay is stupid. +1

Jay: Oh, did I said green ninja? No, no, sorry, I meant eh... hot!

Sensei Wu: You shouldn't see that...

Me: Really? So how would they know who is Ninjago's savior? +1

Kai: But Sensei, we want to know, which of us is the chosen one?

Wu: None of you all, if you don't reach your full potential.

Me: Starting from episode 7. +1

Kai: But my sword was so shiny...

Me: And it almost killed you. +1

* * *

><p>*Nya looks behind to see the people hiding, as she see Lloyd with candy and behind him, serpentine*<p>

Me: If I was you I was going to tell the ninjas. +1

*The general hypnotizes everyone to get candy*

Skales: Thisss doesn't make sense! Attacking a whole city for candy?

Me: Finally someone said something with sense. No sin!

General: You will do what I told you to do! Because I have...

Me: the FORCE! +1

* * *

><p>*Sensei see on his smoke thingy Lloyd and the Serpentines*<p>

Me: I need one of these. +1

Sensei: The serpentine are back! Everyone on Jamanakai village are on danger!

Cole: Calm down Sensei, we just came from there, it was just a boy!

Me: So you don't believe him? +1

Kai: Nya is now there!

Jay: Nya?

Me: Great motivation. +1

*All ninjas jump on their dragons right*

Me: So why didn't you did this before? +1

* * *

><p>Lloyd: I'll be never leaving this sugar dream!<p>

Cole: Sorry for ruining your fun, little Garmadon.

Jay: Yeah, It was already past the sleep time!

Me: But it's only 2:30 pm... +1

Lloyd: Get them!

Kai: T-the serpentine... are real?

Me: I told you, you were going to regret that before. +1

Cole: It isn't just with them we need to worry about! *looks at the zombie people*

Me: The Walking Alive; if that exists. +1

*They all run away*

Me: The ninjas are a dick to the population. +1

*Nya explains all about the serpentine*

Me: Running encyclopedia. +1

Kai: We all four are a team!

Me: I thought Cole was the leader. +1

Jay: And Nya, you can come with us!

Nya: Wow, thank you...

Me: The ninjas are so machist! +1

*Kai loses control of his spinjitzu and hits his head on a wall*

Jay: Oh my god, we're really out of shape!

Me: Don't listen your sensei and that's what happens. +1

Zane: Sensei was right. Never leave...

Me: *pauses* forget it, I hate that explanation. +1

*Cole kicks the general and gets the staff*

Me: That general is weak. +1

*The general looks at Cole, which look at his eyes*

Me: 'Leader is almost controlled but isn't cliché' +1

*Nya kicks the General's face*

Me: Girl power!

Nya: You are with the antidote!

Me: Uncesessary information. +1

Cole: OMG! You're right!

Me: More stupid than Jay. +1

*Everyone goes back to normal*

Me: Yay. +1

*The ninjas reunite and say about training*

Me: JUST NOW?

* * *

><p>Lloyd: Candy! I need candy!<p>

Me: My sister is sick and needs it more than you. +1

WC: Abreed! A-Achooo!

* * *

><p>Sin Total: 51 + 52 = 103<p>

Sentence: Serpentine aren't real

Don't own nothing! Be ready for the next episode!

~Sapphire


End file.
